Scars
by xxNileylovexx
Summary: After TLO  Percabeth fluff:D


Scars-

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, glancing up at the hill. I looked back at my dad he just smiled softly "Be careful," he warned a mischievous glint in his eyes. I nodded quickly and gave him a slight smile "Always" and I shut the door, watching my dad speed down the road.

I smiled up at Half-Blood Hill this summer was going to be normal finally, I hoped. I climbed the steep hill; I saw the bronze dragon curled around the tree. I petted it lightly before running down the hill past the magical border. The scent of strawberries filled my nose, I'm home finally. This is where I belong.

Then I saw him, my best friend, and the guy who I was hopelessly, head over heels, in love with.

His name is Percy Jackson.

"Percy!" I screamed from the bottom of the hill. He was talking to the Stoll brothers; Travis and Conner but he turned back once he heard my little outburst. Okay yeah, so I've missed him a little, okay total lie I missed him a whole lot.

He said something to the guys; the boys glanced over and checked me out from head to toe. I rolled my crystal blue eyes back in their sockets in annoyance. They hit his arm and sped off leaving me and Percy alone. My next move was pretty stupid for a daughter of Athena. I ran straight toward Percy, yes I saw that smirk Perce I thought to myself but his arms opened wide and I wrapped my arms around him in a breathtaking hug. That is until Percy stumbled back and we both fell to the ground.

"Hello to you too Wise Girl" he chuckled and looked over at me; I rolled my eyes and hit his chest playfully in response.

"Don't you just love my greetings Seaweed Brain?"

I smiled at our nicknames; they'd been the same since we were 12.

"How was California?" he asked, standing us both up.

I raised a perfect eyebrow and stared at him "It was totally like awesome; I made sooo many new friends there Percy like you have no idea and it was wonderful" I said slowly, exaggerating my words and curling my blond hair around my finger like the Aphrodite girls do. Percy was staring at me like I had died and returned as a Cyclops. He burst out laughing and I laughed along with him, what can I say? His laugh was contagious.

"You're scaring me" He said smirking at me, I noticed he grew a couple inches because now I was shorter. Finally I was sick of being taller.

"That was my impression of the Aphrodite girls" I said folding my arms over my chest, smirking up at him. He glanced over at the group of gorgeous boys and girls crowded in a circle squealing.

"Some of them are pretty hot" Percy replied, looking back at me his smirk growing. A pang of jealously shot through me, I glared at him and punched his arm quickly.

"Still just as strong" He replied rubbing his arm, to my surprise he smiled. I shrugged and started yelling;

"PERCY'S A PERV!" repeatedly, running around in circles. I know I looked pretty stupid running around like a 8 year old but it was worth it. Percy's strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind while his hand covered my mouth. The best way to get him off was to bite him. It was a great strategy right? I bit his hand and he immediately jerked his hand away, I saw him wince.

"Aw are you okay?" I inquired, glancing at his hand there was a small mark from where I bit him, and it broke the skin so it must have hurt a bit. Percy simply nodded, his sea green eyes studying my expression for any sort of worry or guilt.

Well yeah, I felt a _bit_ guilty but I'm sure it didn't hurt him that much. A smile reappeared on his face, and all the guilt washed out of me.

Then she showed up.

The counselor from the Aphrodite cabin, her name was Drew and she was _flawless._ She had silky black hair that framed her face perfectly, a perfect figure she had the chest and the rest with striking silver eyes that changed color depending on her mood right now they were green, a slight shade darker than Percy's. That usually meant she wants you to be her new love interest or she's jealous which was rare for her.

"Percy!" she exclaimed with her bright smile that could make you fall in love on the spot which I'm afraid Percy might do.

He stared at her with a dazed look before replying "Oh hey! Drew right?" he asked his forehead creasing like it usually did when he was thinking. I found it unbelievably adorable.

I wanted to be polite so I put on my best fake smile and said " Hey Drew" Drew broke her gaze from Percy to look my up and down, her lip curled up slightly in disgust she probably thought I looked like something that a dragon dragged in.

"Annabeth…hi" Drew replied coolly, but of course she had to glare at me in that get-lost-before-you-get-hurt sort of way. This time I glared back with a look that said bring-it-on, it felt good to stand up to her, sure she was gorgeous but she would never get Percy…I hope.

She tossed her silky black hair over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes at Percy who seemed to be under her spell.

"Percy you should totally sit with us at lunch, everyone wants to talk to you" Drew said her voice coming out in a sly, silky voice. She gripped his arm, Percy didn't seem to mind. I was about to say something really stupid.

"You can't do that it's against the rules Drew." I blurted out without thinking, which was really stupid since I was the daughter of the wisdom goddess. She cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow in surprise at my outburst.

"I can do whatever I want Annabeth" she snapped but it was so persuasive I almost believed she really _could_ do anything. I snapped out of it and glared fiercely at her. She returned the glare.

"Let's go Perce" she turned on her heel with Percy in tow, he looked back at me and mouthed a "Sorry" before heading off with Drew.

I just stood there in shock; I Annabeth Chase was just royally dissed. _What has happened to me?_ I thought to myself.

Last summer Percy and I had defeated the titan lord Kronos, but when we got back we shared this… kiss. It was the high point of my summer but now I don't know what we even are right now. Are we together? Are we still just friends? _Mom, what do I do?_ I prayed silently to my mother Athena. I shook my head and trudged off to my cabin, I tried to keep my spirits up for my brothers and sisters but it wasn't working so well.

I greeted all my half brothers and sisters before heading to my bunk, it was the same as I had left it; notes and all. I smiled and took out my laptop, I pod and a fresh change of clothes.

"Guys I'm going to take a nap, wake me up for dinner kay?" I looked at all of my brothers and sisters, they nodded and a chorus of "yes's" filled the room.

I plugged the headphones into my ears and shut my eyes, trying to get everything that happened in the last 10 minutes out of my brain with the sounds of Maroon 5. I felt my eyelids getting heavier before I knew it I was asleep.

I prayed dinner would be better.

See it looks much longer but on here it's short -_-

review?


End file.
